Desperate
by SkyeRose
Summary: SG-1 unwittingly visits a planet that doesn't believe women have rights. They are captured and Carter is publicly tortured much to Jack's anguish. Will they make it out before Carter is killed? Sam/Jack! No angst. Torture scene is not graphic at all.
1. Chapter 1

Desperate

**Desperate**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is mine.**

**A/N: This is just a random shipper thing, but in the episode "In the Line of Duty" (besides the obvious shippiness of the episode) when Teal'c is talking to O'Neill in the locker room thing the camera pans to Jack's face after focusing on Sam's dressing area? It says her name on plate by the clothes. Subtly meaningful, yeah?**

**Also, in another shippy episosde "The Broca Divide" I love it when Sam "attacks" Jack. I mean, aside from the obvious kiss thing, when she asks, "Do you want me?" he says "No…No, not like this." I took that to mean he wants her…just not when she has some weird virus thing. Awwwww! I love that!**

**And in the same episode at the very end when Sam and Jack are having the "sweet little tank top" talk, did you guys notice that Makepeace keeps watching them? He glances back a few times and kinda wears this knowing smile. Anyone else a little peeved when he ended up being a bad guy? I don't think he was bad…just a little…crooked. Sure, he was a bastard sometimes…but he always wanted to save SG-1 when they were hurt. (Ex. "Into the Fire") **

**I know, I'm crazy. Heehee. So, my fourth SG-1 fic. I just finished my other SG fic "Her Memory" and this idea popped into my head. I had to write it. **

**Ugh, school has started.**

**ENJOY!!**

"Chevron seven…locked." Walter recited confidently into the microphone. He turned to look at the general and nodded his head, signaling the wormhole was stable. General Hammond nodded back and looked at the four people waiting in the gateroom.

"Colonel, you have a go." He said to the man bouncing on the balls of his feet.

The colonel looked up into the control room, an expectant expression on his face. "Aren't we…forgetting something sir?" he continued to bounce on his feet. The blonde woman next to him smiled and glanced up at the general as well.

The general sighed, chuckling silently. "Good luck, and Godspeed."

"Thank you, sir!" The colonel said happily, giving a lazy salute. The blonde continued to smile and shook her head as she looked at her commanding officer then at her other teammates. They too were shaking their heads.

Daniel stepped through the gate first, followed by Teal'c, Sam, then Jack. Bright sunlight flooded their vision as soon as they stepped through to the other side. The air was pungent with the heavy scent of summer. Thick grass and moist dirt, flowers, trees, and heat. Yes, even the temperature had a smell. The mixture was heady and the team couldn't help but breathe deeply. It seemed like they too often went to a world that reeked of blood and death.

"So, kids…what's the plan?" Jack asked genially jumping over the stone steps leading from the gate. He landed on the stone path and turned to look up at them, squinting into the high sun.

"Jack…?" Daniel frowned at his friend.

"What?" the colonel asked raising a hand to shield his face.

"Uh…sir…" Sam said taking a few steps down and resting her hand on the butt of her gun. "You were at the briefing." She gave him a look.

"Yes…well…maybe my _body_ was." He said sarcastically. "But my mind…" he made a flitting gesture with his hand signaling 'elsewhere.'

Sam smiled again and raised her eyebrows. "SG-5 discovered a colony of semi-primitive humans when they were doing recon a week ago."

"Semi…?" Jack repeated.

"Yes, sir. They can walk and talk…and they seem to be able to learn quickly enough. Hence the "semi." She clarified, grinning.

"And the primitive…?" He squinted doubtfully at her.

"No superior technology that we could see, sir." Sam said glancing around.

"That it?" he asked after a minute of silence.

Sam looked around and shrugged. "Uh, yeah…I guess." When he gave her that doubtful look again, she raised her hands in a 'what' gesture. "SG-5 didn't spend a lot of time here. We're working on limited knowledge, sir."

"And we're supposed to…what? Set up some sort of _peace_ relations with them?"

"You could call it that, yes." Sam frowned as she thought about it.

"Isn't this SG-7's forte?" Jack asked as he turned around and started down the path. The three other members of SG-1 looked at each other confused, then hurried after the colonel.

"Yes sir." Carter said as she caught up to him. She fell into step beside him and Daniel and Teal'c walked behind them.

"So…why are we doing it?" he used his pseudo exasperated voice.

"Special favor to Colonel Spencer, sir." Sam smiled genuinely. "His wife just had twins."

Jack looked over at her noting the smile on her face. "Oh?" he couldn't help but smile. Hers was infectious.

"Two little girls." Sam nodded, smile widening. He gave her a look that silently asked how she knew so much. "Oh, Major Nelson and I go way back."

"Major…Nelson?" Jack scrunched up his face in an exaggerated display of thought.

Sam laughed. "His wife. She's the language specialist on SG-10. We've known each other since college."

"Ah." Jack said, nodding. "Carter…in college. What were you…ten?"

"Sir?"

"You're a genius, Carter. You could have _taught_ at ten years old." Jack squinted ahead of him.

"Thank you, sir." Sam replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Anytime." He smiled a big, goofy grin and turned around to Daniel. "So, Daniel…how far away is this…_colony_?"

"Uh," Daniel squinted. "It's right over…there." Daniel pointed to their right.

"Well, would you look at that." Jack said as he stopped and surveyed the scene. About two clicks away a small village lay, complete with thatch roofs and smoke curling out of fire pits.

After a moment they continued down the path and reached the village a little less than ten minutes later.

"Howdy folks." Jack said as they entered the village. Carter, Teal'c, and Daniel stopped a little ways behind him. He turned around. "What?"

"Something's not right, sir." Carter said stepping directly behind him and surveying the scene over his shoulder. Without thinking, he turned around and almost came face to face with Carter. They both took an automatic step backwards and Sam felt a blush in her cheeks.

Jack cleared his throat. "What isn't?"

"Well, sir…where are all the women?" she asked looking around. Jack turned and looked around too.

"Maybe they're inside?" he tried.

Daniel shook his head. "No…if this is a semi-primitive society they may still believe in the ancient laws."

"As in…?" Jack sighed, knowing the answer.

"As in they keep the women hidden. They don't believe they have any rights." Daniel clarified.

"So…it's like that planet we went to six years ago when the natives took Carter…?" Jack waved his hand in a 'so on and so forth' motion.

"Yes, sir." Carter answered, visibly tensing.

"Daniel?" Jack said turning to face him. "Maybe we should get back to the stargate before anyone really sees us…and then come back sans…Carter." He looked apologetically at his second in command.

Carter put her hands up. "No arguments there, sir. I don't want a repeat of what happened…before." She shifted uncomfortably at the memory.

"Right, so let's--," Jack started, but was cut off by an angry shout.

"What is this?" a man yelled running up the path towards them. He stopped a few feet away. Several more men came up behind him. None looked too happy.

"Hi, there." Jack said, half-stepping in front of Carter. He was trying in vain to stop them from seeing she was a woman, but it was obvious that they had already spotted her.

"You have brought a—a _woman_?" his voice dripped with scandal and outrage. "How dare you disrespect us so!"

"Um…we're sorry…we didn't mean any disrespect." Daniel stepped forward. One of the men brandished a spear at him. He stepped back, hands raised.

"Right." Jack said, still standing in front of the major. "No disrespect…intended. So, we'll just be going now." He took a step back gently nudging Carter. Getting the hint, she too backed up.

"You are going nowhere." A man said icily stepping up and pressing a dagger to the colonel's throat.

"Colonel!" Sam hissed in his ear.

"Carter." He warned. He knew that tone of voice. Before he could stop her she stepped around him and got in the face of the knife-wielding man.

"Stop. I'm the one you want." She glared at him. The man immediately took the knife from the colonel's throat and dug it deeply into her own. She felt the colonel thrash violently beside her and realized that they had all been restrained.

"You are correct. You are the one _we_ want." The man growled in her ear. Sam flinched and threw her head backward, glaring at the bastard.

"Don't touch her." The colonel growled next to her.

The man smiled cruelly. "Does it anger you?" he ran his fingers slowly down Sam's cheek as another man held her head and another, her waist.

Sam's eyes found the colonel's and stared into them hard. She silently pleaded with him not to say anything. Not to do anything stupid. To her immense relief he clamped his mouth shut, but glared at the men as she had never seen him glare before.

The man pushed the knife in deeper and twisted. Blood ran down her neck and onto the blade of the knife. The cut was shallow and it hadn't hit any of her major arteries, but it _hurt_. Sam kept her face relaxed and no sound escaped her lips, but Jack saw the flicker of pain and fear in her eyes. He wanted to reach out and snap that bastard in two, but he knew it would only make things worse. He held Carter's eyes, his gaze never wavering. _'Dammit.'_ He thought to himself. He hated being helpless.

"Take them to the chieftain's quarters." The man with the knife ordered. "He shall deal with them," he sneered at Sam. "Accordingly." Sam's eyes widened.

"No!" she said forcefully, understanding what the man was implying. "No! Don't--!" He slammed his fist into her jaw. Her head slammed into the colonel's chest with the force of the blow. "Sorry, sir…" she muttered as stars exploded in front of her eyes.

"Dammit, Carter. Don't apologize." Jack whispered.

Turning her head back towards the man she spoke venomously. "Don't you dare." He smirked at her. "Don't touch them. Please," she avoided the colonel's eye. "I'll do anything."

Jack tried to jump forward, but the three villagers held him fast. "No, Carter--!" he started to shout, but one of the men clamped a hand over his mouth.

"You would undergo the Right of Palak?" the man gazed at her in surprise.

"Yes!" Sam blurted even as Daniel's muffled protests echoed in her ears. She had no idea what that right was, but apparently Daniel did. And he didn't like it. Jack tried to say something that sounded like, "I order you to shut up." But it came out muffled and almost indistinguishable.

Sam took a deep breath. "Yes." She repeated more calmly. The shocked and gleeful look on the man's face was enough to send her insides twisting in fear. "But, you can't kill them. I'll only do it if you don't kill them."

The man thought it over. A slow smile spread over his face and he nodded. "Very well. You shall undergo the Right." He shoved her and she stumbled back towards the village. "Lock them up!" the man yelled. "They shall watch."

His voice was low and animalistic when he spoke. Sam felt the terror and anticipation mount in her and it took all of her self-control not to scream. She had no idea what was about to happen…but, whatever it was…it wasn't good.

**TBC**

**A/N: Let me know what you think!! But, please be nice!! I'll update soon!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Breaking

**Chapter 2: Breaking**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is mine!**

**A/N: This is a very short chapter…I'm so sorry!! Thank you all so much for your reviews!! I learned what 'whumping' is. Huh…you really do learn something everyday! **

**This isn't going to be a very long story…probably only a few more chapters…but, knowing me, a few can mean two or twenty. (But it won't be twenty) **

**Thanks muchly for reading!!**

**ENJOY!!**

Daniel hit the cement on all fours. He felt Teal'c land on his knees next to him and heard Jack hit the floor on his back. The colonel leapt to his feet and lunged for the bars that had slid shut, effectively locking them in this…_prison_.

It really couldn't even be called a prison. It was a cage near the center of a square that was just high enough for Teal'c to stand up in. The three men watched in horror as Sam was dragged to a wooden platform that stood erect in the middle of the square, a mere three feet from where they were.

Sam wasn't fighting them. She had quickly learned that any action to hinder them only resulted in Daniel, Teal'c, and the colonel getting hurt. Her mouth ached from having a hand clamped over it for so long. She looked up and blanched. Standing high in front of her was a wooden pole with chains attached to its middle.

"Oh god." She breathed as she realized what they were going to do. Three pairs of hands grabbed her, hoisting her into the air. They ripped off her jacket and her boots. They had already disarmed the guys. They slammed her against the pole and wrapped the heavy chains around her stomach, legs, and neck, binding her hands to her side. She heard Daniel begin to yell something about an apology for breaking their law and that they'd never do it again. Teal'c had grabbed two men by the neck and shook them, demanding to let them all go.

Jack was yelling at the men and the witnesses. He demanded that they let them go. He screamed insults and curses and called out to her.

"I'm fine, sir." She called out with as much confidence as she could. The chains really inhibited her ability to breathe, much less speak.

"Dammit! Let her go! Now!" the colonel yelled, his eyes filled with fury.

"You wish to take her place?" one of the men asked and the clamoring crowd instantly quieted.

"Yes!" Jack yelled. "Yes! I want to take her place!"

"No!" Sam yelled thrashing her head. "No, he doesn't!"

"Yes, I do!" the colonel yelled again.

"Sir!" Carter yelled turning her head enough to meet his eyes. "Shut up!" She hadn't meant to say it; the words just exploded out of her mouth. She saw his eyes widen and she pleaded with him with her eyes. "Sir, please."

Jack opened his mouth to shout again that he would take her place, but Daniel laid a hand on his arm. "You'll make it worse."

"What?" Jack whipped around to face him, murder in his eyes. Daniel took a quick step backwards, but met the colonel's glare.

"The Rite of Palak…" Daniel repeated the words that the apparent "leader" had spoken a short while ago. "Jack, in some ancient cultures women don't have any rights. If a man is seen treating a woman as an equal he is sentenced to death. However, the woman can plead for his life and invoke the Rite of Palak."

"But what is it?" Jack hissed.

"She takes the man's place. The only difference is," Daniel's eyes filled with disgust and fear. "The woman is publicly tortured before she is killed." Daniel spat the words out and stepped back as Jack advanced upon him.

"Publicly tortured?" he spat, venom filling his very being.

"That is correct O'Neill. I have seen this right before, however, on Chulak we call it The Haldesh." Seeing the confusion in the colonel's eyes he clarified. "Death to the Unworthy."

Jack took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself. Getting worked up wouldn't help Carter. He whipped around, thinking hard. "Daniel." He tossed over his shoulder. "How do we get out of this?" Dread filled his body when Daniel didn't say anything. "Daniel!"

"Dammit, Jack! I don't know!" Daniel shouted banging his fists against the bars. Jack heard his own fear echoed in Daniel's voice and Teal'c's silent stance.

"I'm not going to just stand here and let them torture her to death!" Jack said grabbing the bars tightly and attempting to shake them loose.

"O'Neill." Teal'c said suddenly, the urgency evident in his tone. He glanced up and, instantly, a wave of sick fear clenched his stomach. The leader was advancing on Carter with what looked to be one of those cattleprods that had been used to tame the Unas.

Sam's eyes betrayed no emotion, but her chest was heaving painfully against the chains. She looked at the device and a wave of sick recognition washed over her. That had been used on Jolinar…she remembered the pain all to well. She watched helplessly as he slowly…tauntingly….walked towards her. The wide sneer that he wore was enough to send her breakfast back up. She bit down on her lip, willing the bile back down, She tasted her blood and flinched.

The man laughed and the crowd followed suit. Lifting the device so that it hovered just under her ribcage he spoke jeeringly. "Let us see how strong this one is." The crowd roared and jeered. "I think she'll break just as easily as the rest." He snarled.

"Do not!" Teal'c yelled.

"Stop! We can work this out!" Daniel also yelled, desperation in his tone.

Sam ignored them and smiled coldly down at the man. "Screw you."

"Carter!" Jack cried shaking the cage violently.

Laughing louder than ever, the man jabbed the weapon into her. Pain erupted through her entire body. She felt the electricity shoot through her pushing itself out her of eyes and mouth, but she refused to scream. It was burning her insides, melting her brain. The pain blinded her, deadened her senses. She couldn't hear or see anything. She couldn't think…all she could do was _feel_. And that was the one she wished she couldn't do.

The metal of the chains only worked to intensify the electrical pain shooting through her. They conducted the energy and sent it sparking over her flesh. Sam kept her tongue pressed to the roof of her mouth to keep from screaming.

'_I won't break. I am stronger than this.'_

**TBC**

**A/N: Short chapter…sorry! Please R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: For the Team

**Chapter 3: For the Team**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is mine.**

**A/N: I'm in the process of writing another SG-1 fic as well as this one. The new one is a oneshot and pretty fluffy…so a good deal different than this one. It should be up by tomorrow.**

**Thanks to all for reading!! Please R&R!! It is always appreciated!**

**ENJOY!!**

The sneer on the man's face faded as the woman held her ground. Her face was screwed up in pain, but she didn't scream. She didn't beg. He pulled the prod away and glared at her. Her face relaxed, but when she opened her eyes they were filled with unshed tears.

"Is that the best you've got?" she snarled through her tight vocal cords.

She could hear Daniel and Teal'c shouting for her release, but, above everyone else, she heard the colonel calling out to her. He also heard him screaming for them to let her go. She realized that she had never really heard him scream like that before. It tore at her heart. He was throwing himself against the bars in a desperate attempt to get to her.

"You are stronger than I thought." The man frowned. "But you will weaken eventually." He smiled cruelly and stabbed the prod into her neck. The pain was a hundred times more intense. Her lungs were bursting for air; she couldn't breathe. Her body writhed against her restraints.

Jack yelled Carter's name again as he watched her twist and strain against the sparking chains. Her mouth was clamped resolutely shut, but every muscle in her body looked like it was trying to jump out of her skin. He slammed his shoulder into the bars again, but felt no give. Teal'c was also throwing himself against the sides of the cage and Daniel was calling out for someone to listen…for someone to help.

The man yanked the prod away from her neck and her body went limp with exhaustion. Throwing the weapon down, he shouted. "This is not working!" People scrabbled about in an apparent attempt to please the leader. Jack stopped shouting and stared hard at Carter's chest, trying to see if she was breathing. He saw her take a jarring breath and her head snapped up. Despite himself he sighed out of relief.

"Good job, Carter." He knew that that made no sense, but he meant it. She was still alive. She wasn't giving in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pain throbbed at the base of Sam's skull and radiated through her muscles. She could feel her fingers twitching and the muscles in her back were racked with spasm. Her mouth was a tight line of agony and her face was pale, but her eyes were devoid of pain and tears. There was no way in hell that these bastards were going to get that out of her.

She could hear Daniel and Teal'c trying to reason with the people; trying to convince them to let her go. But, the thing that scared her the most how the colonel had fallen silent. Hesitating for a split second she focused her eyes on his and felt her heart skip a beat. His gaze was heavy, intense. His eyes locked onto hers and held them. She saw the telltale wetness threatening to spill over and wanted to call out to him. He was _crying_. _Colonel Jack O'Neill_, special forces trained, black op's original badass, was _crying_. With jarring realization she realized he was crying for her.

Fury and helplessness also swirled in his eyes. As did fear and…something else. She could practically see his wheels turning. _'He's planning something…'_ Sam wasn't sure if the thought made her feel hopeful of terrified. If he did something that made the natives take him instead of her…

The leader returned. His hands were empty, but his eyes sparked with malice. "Woman, you have broken our laws and shall be put through the Rite of Palak."

"Yeah, we established that." She infused her tight voice with as much contempt as she could.

"You will break." He leered viciously.

"Don't bet on it." She spat.

A slight frown creased his face and it was clear he didn't understand her terminology. But he understood the defiance. "You _will_ break." He repeated grabbing her face and squeezing his fingers into her cheeks.

Sam raised her eyebrows sarcastically and pasted on a smug smile. "No, I _won't_."

He brought his fist across her jaw again and her head slammed back against the pole. Stars exploded behind her lids again, but she was grateful that her face hadn't broken. However, she could feel the sticky warmth of blood seeping down her neck and under her collar. The sensation was uncomfortable, but hardly the worst of her problems. Her mind was working furiously, trying to come up with a solution. When nothing came she felt a slight stirring of unadulterated fear in her stomach.

"_Yes,_ you will." He hissed. "The longer it takes, the more your friends will suffer."

"They aren't my friends." She blurt out in a desperate attempt to draw attention away from them. She knew it was fruitless, they'd all defended each other; damning themselves with their own humanity.

He sneered. "Don't lie to me. I witnessed your desires for the others safety. I have also seen the way that one," he pointed to O'Neill. "Looks at you and wishes to spare your life."

Sam glanced at the colonel again, but he was not looking at her. He was glaring at the chief with a hate and rage. She felt her cheeks grow warm, but pushed those thoughts aside. She was about to be killed; she couldn't become a blushing little girl. She glared back at the chief.

"Go to hell." She bit out.

He understood that.

Moving with frightening speed he picked up the cattleprod jammed it into her chest; right over her heart. The pain erupted again, but this time was different. The electricity was being forced almost directly into her heart, having the effect of a defibrillator.

Her body jerked, her chest straining against the chains. Her heart felt like it was bursting. She knew that another few seconds of this and she would go into cardiac arrest. She also knew that the colonel and the rest of SG-1 were aware of this as well. Sam's body jerked again and the prod fell away. Willing her heart to slow down, she looked blearily at the man in front of her. He was leering and spinning the prod around in his hands.

Sam frowned at him in semi-conscious confusion. She opened her mouth to question him when the colonel cried out. Before she could look at him, however, pure agony exploded in her back. Two more of the electrical prods were simultaneously jammed near her spine.

Without warning, without thinking, a broken, agonized scream tore from her throat. Her head was thrown back against the pole and her throat ached from the screams, but they didn't stop. More screams exploded from her as the leader jammed his prod into her abdomen. Her throat was raw and her lungs aching, but primal instinct had overrun her logic and forced the loud harsh sounds from deep within her.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists around the bars as Carter screamed. Each horrifying, agonizing cry shot through him; rage and helplessness rushing through his very being. She now had three of those things delivering the excruciating blasts of electricity through her. He knew from experience just how much one of those things hurt, but three…

Unable to stand it he launched himself at the bars again, joining his major in her screams. He shouted words of empty meaning, trying anything to draw their attention away from her. He shoved, kicked, and shook the bars all the while yelling for them to let her go.

After what seemed like hours they finally withdrew their weapons laughing mercilessly. Carter hung limply form her restraints and only the slightest breath moved her chest. Jack slumped against the bars of the cage, his own throat torn from the screaming. He was breathing heavily and became aware of the moisture of his cheeks. He felt the tears running down his face and more fill his eyes with a stunned sort of fear. This was it. He couldn't—wouldn't deny it. He was crying for her and that meant something more than he ever thought possible.

Sure, he had known since the first time he met her that she stirred something in him. He thought maybe it was just a simple crush. She was beautiful, there was no denying that and it frustrated him when other men hit on her, sending furious waves of jealousy through him and murderous thoughts blaring in his mind. But, more than that, she was smart. That, in itself, was an understatement. She was the most courageous person he knew, almost always calm in situations of dire outcomes. She knew how to follow an order, but let you know when she wasn't happy with it. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind and he admired that about her.

For years he had tried to write off his growing feelings for her as simple admiration. They spent a lot of time together in and out of the SGC, but more often than not, they were in the company of Daniel and Teal'c. However, off-world was a different story. Whenever the team had to split up he always assigned Carter to stick with him. Outwardly, he explained it as each "team" having one scientist and one strategist. But, that wasn't even convincing, considering Carter was so much more than a scientist. No one ever questioned the split ups and he was thankful for that.

He and Carter would talk about the their lives and what little they didn't already know about each other on their long walks that were required to assess the safety of the planet. They exchanged anecdotes or childhood stories. They good-naturedly made fun of their team members or each other. But they never ever dug too deep. They were aware of how the other felt, but neither actually knew how deep those feelings ran.

But there was no denying it now. At least, not for him. He knew that Daniel and Teal'c were aware of his feelings for the major and would not fault him for being emotional.

"Let her go." Jack hissed glaring at the leader. If looks could kill…

"She has chosen." The man tossed uncaringly over his shoulder.

"But I haven't. Let her go." He ordered, standing.

"The Rite is clear. No exception." The leader spat, frustrated at the other man's pushing.

"Forget the goddamned Rite!" Jack hollered. "You're killing an innocent person!" He tried desperately, hoping to break through to the man's inner humanitarian. _'I just hope he has one…' _

"The laws are the laws. I must abide by them. You have shown care and concern for a _woman_. You have treated her as an _equal_. For these crimes she must pay." The leader spoke dispassionately.

"Sir…" Sam moaned lifting her head.

Jack's attention immediately switched to her. "Carter, you hang on." He ordered, voice breaking. "You hear me?"

Sam shook her head and opened her eyes. Their normally brilliant blue was a dull grey and they were cold. Jack felt dread ice through him; she had the eyes of someone resigned to death.

"Carter--," he started, but she cut him off, her voice rasping.

"No, sir. They'll…let you go." She struggled to form words. "Please…for me…"

Her words sent him flying back six years to when they were stranded in Antarctica and he had pleaded with her to follow his last order. His hands tightened and he felt his nails make half moons in his palm.

"We're not going anywhere, Carter. Not without you." He spoke loudly, uncaring of the possibly incriminating meaning of his words.

"Sir--,"

"Dammit Carter! _I'm_ not leaving without you!" he shouted, pounding on the bars again. He saw her eyes flutter closed and watched as a single traitorous tear escaped. When they opened again a light seemed to shine out of their depths making the color a little less dull.

Daniel glanced at Teal'c and saw the older man look back at him. They exchanged a knowing glance that was perforated with worry and fear for Sam's safety. They also worried about their commanding officer. If they killed Sam and let them go…nothing was going to stop Jack from killing everyone. He would single-handedly massacre an entire village and they knew they wouldn't stop him. However, they were also aware that Jack would also become self-destructive. He would blame himself for what had happened to Sam.

Daniel wracked his brain; there had to be a way out. A loophole…something. But nothing came. He knew that Teal'c was doing the same, but the defeated slump of his shoulders and his uncharacteristically "silent" silence, he knew the man had thought of nothing.

**TBC**

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bluffing

**Chapter 4: Bluffing**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is of my belonging.**

**A/N: This is a short chapter, I'm very sorry! I don't want this to end so soon. There will probably be only two more chapters. ******

**Please R&R!!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**ENJOY!!**

Sam focused her still-grey eyes on the chief. "Let them go."

"They must watch." He insisted bringing the prod up again.

Sam laughed mirthlessly, the very action causing waves of pain throughout her body. "Idiot. You have no idea what you're doing." Her voice was full of condescension.

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were amazed. Even tied up and pushed to death's door, she still managed to be stubborn and retained a defiant attitude.

The leader stared hard at her, frowning. His gaze faltered as she glared back at him and the prod slipped a little in his hand. "Explain." He demanded.

Sam shook her head slowly a slow, cruel smile spreading across her face. "He's going to kill you." She whispered venomously.

The man blanched slightly and her smile widened. "_They're_ going to kill you." She jutted her chin in the direction of her teammates. "And you can't stop them."

"Then they shall remain caged. We shall kill them as well."

Sam shook her head again, her voice full of mock-pity. "Nothing you do will stop them. _You _don't even know who we are."

"You come from Earth. You're comrades came through the circle several days ago; they said they would be back." The leader stated proudly, as if proving his authority.

Sam's brow furrowed. "We are not from…Earth." She shook her head and narrowed her eyes.

Realization flooded Jack's mind. She was _bluffing_. If she convinced them that they were some kind of…aliens…they might make it out. Might, being the operative word. Daniel suddenly stepped forward.

"Mesh-dal!" he shouted and Jack jumped. "We have been sent by Mesh-dal!"

"What?" Jack hissed quietly over his shoulder.

"Mesh-dal is a deity that a lot of the ancient cultures on Earth feared. He controlled the rains and crop growth. He was known to be tempermental and strike down any who displeased him." Daniel explained as quietly as he could.

"And you just think of this now?"

Daniel looked down guiltily. "Yeah…"

Daniel's words had had an almost immediate effect. The raucous cheers and jeers quieted to hushed whispers of fear and tentative disbelief. The leader paled again and took a halting step back from Sam.

"It is not true." The chief insisted though his voice was low with fear and doubt.

"Yes, it is." Sam said quietly. "Look at him." She gestured with her chin to Teal'c. "Does he look human to you?"

The man's eyes found Teal'c's and took several more steps back when the Jaffa glared at him and stood to his full height.

"It was a test!" a man in the crowd cried shrilly. "It was a test and we have failed!"

"We have angered the gods!" Another supplied.

"They will kill us for this crime!" Someone else shouted.

The chief looked around at his panicking villagers and his face filled with fear. "No…" he shook his head, disbelieving. "No…this cannot be true…"

"It is." Jack stood up and growled at the man. "You failed. You will pay." He words were spoken with such raw truth that the chief dropped the prod and nearly fell off the platform in his hurry to get away from Sam.

She glared down at him. "If you want to save your people you _will_ let me down from here." She demanded, her voice icy. Jack and Daniel shuddered. They had never heard Sam so deadly calm before.

The man stuttered something incoherent and hurriedly ripped the key to the chains out of his pocket. Trembling, he put the key in the lock and twisted sending Carter to her knees.

"I wasn't thinking! I am sorry!" he reached down to help her, but she grabbed his wrist, squeezing as tightly as she could. With a hard twist she sent the man flying off the platform and to the ground. He lay there, sobbing pitifully.

More villagers ran to unlock the rest of SG-1. They clamored their apologies, but Jack shoved roughly past them running up the platform.

Sam was slumped against the pole, eyes closed. Her breathing was shallow and the breaths—far apart.

"Carter?" he asked roughly, kneeling down beside her. Her eyelids fluttered like she was trying to open them, but she couldn't. "Carter…" his voice was no longer rough. It was low and gently pleading.

"Sir…thank you."

His confusion disappeared as her body went limp and she slipped off the platform. He caught her before she fell and lifted her bridal style into his arms. Staring straight ahead he made his way down the steps and began walking out of the village. He didn't glance back; he knew that the rest of his team was following. He concentrated on the shallow breaths of his second in command. _'Hang on, Carter…please…'_

**TBC**

**A/N: Really short, I'm so sorry!! Please R&R!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tired

**Chapter 5: Tired**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is mine. Damn.**

**A/N: Okay, second to last chapter…whew. This is sad. My first torture fic…is ending…LOL. How sadistic was that?**

**Okay, so I was watching "Unnatural Selection" the other day and almost died in a fit of laughter. In the middle-ish of episode, after Jack flirts with Carter for a minute (so cute!!), he goes to find food. He finds Jonas and Teal'c attacking the ice cream. Did anyone else find Teal'c's reaction to the possibility of sharing ice cream absolutely hilarious!! And when he decides he wants Jack's flavor and switches them!! Oh my God, much funnier than the way I made it sound! Seriously, if you haven't watched this episode recently…do it **_**now**_**. **

**I swear to God I was rolling on the floor gasping for breath. The look on Teal'c's face. And the whole 'virus' thing…when jack goes "Really evil virus" in a really funny voice…I couldn't breath. I'm cracking up just thinking about it. Seriously…Funniest. Thing. Ever.**

**Well, one of the funniest anyway. Jack's reaction to Skaara's implication that he and Carter should come to his wedding "together" was priceless too ("Full Circle"). As was the Jack and Daniel exchange about alarms and dogs in "Citizen Joe."**

**Many more hilarious moments too. (Sam biting Jack's hand in "The Serpent's Lair" was shippy and hilarious! My two favorite things!!**

**Now I'm ranting. Sorry. **

**ENJOY!!**

Daniel dialed the gate and sent his IDC through. He also sent a code that signaled they needed a medical team. Sam was still out cold. Teal'c stood stoically next to him, silently watching the colonel. Daniel followed his gaze.

Jack was standing a little ways away, carrying Sam. He was looking down at her face, his own twisted in blame. Daniel saw the man's eyes glisten, but, as he watched, the colonel swallowed the lump in his throat resolutely. The tears didn't fall, but they didn't go away either.

Daniel grimaced knowing what Jack would do next time he saw SG-5 and their commanding officer, Colonel Nix. They were going to have hell to pay.

Teal'c walked to the gate and stepped through first. Daniel followed, knowing Jack needed a minute to prepare himself to face the people back at the SGC.

By the time Daniel had reached the end of the ramp and was standing next to Teal'c, the medical team and General Hammond had arrived. Everyone stood, staring at the shimmering blue wormhole…that remained undisturbed. Daniel feared that Jack and Sam had been captured again, but, just as that thought crossed his mind, the colonel stepped through the gate. The wormhole disengaged behind him and he walked down the metal ramp, not meeting anyone's eyes.

His head was a jumble of useless thoughts. He was furious at Nix for not finding out about the 'no women' policy. How do you not notice something like that? And if they did notice…Oh, how he wished he had a sarcophagus. Maybe he would take a page out of Ba'al's book. No…even that wouldn't be enough. Because of SG-5's lack of intel Carter had almost _died_. Jack also blamed himself; which was why he couldn't meet anyone's eyes. If he'd been a little faster…a little stronger…a little cleverer…

His world wouldn't have come so close to ending.

The medical team rushed forward, effectively blocking Jack's exit. He had wanted to carry Carter out himself, but, by the looks of things, Fraiser wasn't gonna let him. He set Sam down as gently as he could on the proffered gurney and kept pace with it as they made their way to the infirmary.

Jack glanced behind him and briefly wondered why Daniel and Teal'c weren't following. He assumed they were filling Hammond in on what had happened; it wasn't everyday that a CO came in carrying his unconscious 21C. Well, for them maybe it was…but it was surprising every time.

"On my count…three, two, one." Janet ordered, lifting Sam up off the gurney and onto a bed. He watched her head loll to the side and fear rippled through him. She had to wake up…she would wake up.

Wouldn't she?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack told himself that she would be fine…_was_ fine. But, that pesky inner voice piped up. _'She took on three of those things at the same time for at least three minutes. Not to mention the one she took to the neck, two to her stomach, and that goddamned one to her heart.' _Jack's own heart lurched as they attached her to the heart monitor. Her pulse was faint, but it was there. She was still with him. _'But for how long?' _ The unbidden thought flashed through his mind before he could stop it.

Mentally kicking himself he focused on the mechanical beeping that signaled she was still there.

"Push another milligram of epi!" Fraiser called rushing past the colonel.

"Got it." An orderly replied calmly as she injected it into Sam's arm. Despite his worry about keeping up appearances (_'Not that I've ever done a great job at that.' _He thought ruefully) he reached for her hand. He grasped it tightly trying to give her some of his strength. Hers was limp and slightly chilled, but still warm.

"Come on, Carter." He muttered staring intently at her face, willing her eyes to open. "Come back to us."

Janet heard the colonel's words and respectfully backed off. She, along with the rest of the SGC personnel, was well-aware of the feelings between Sam and Jack; even of the two parties directly involved weren't. Their relationship (or lack thereof) made them work together much more effectively than just any ole' colonel and major. They depended on each other and, more often than not, survived for each other.

Watching the man's shoulders slump slightly and his grasp on Sam tighten visibly, she wanted nothing more than to tell the colonel that Sam would be fine. That she would wake up soon and everything would go back to normal. Lord knew, she didn't get to deliver news like that often enough. Janet jumped when the monitor blared suddenly; the steady beating changing into a long monotone.

"Get the cart!" Janet yelled running to Sam's side and placed the pads on her skin. "Charge the paddles, 200!" she turned to the colonel. "Sir, I need space!"

Jack obeyed immediately. He took several steps backward and watched as Janet pushed the paddles to the pads, sending more electricity through Sam's body. He looked at the monitor. Nothing. Janet pushed the paddles again and Sam jumped once more. The heart monitor didn't change.

"Dammit, Carter!" Jack yelled suddenly, stepping forward. "Don't you dare die on me! Don't you leave me!" Janet stared in amazement at the colonel; had he just said that? Her disbelief increased as the monitor stopped reporting cardiac arrest and returned to a normal sinus rhythm.

"She's got a pulse!" One of the orderlies yelled and he pushed the crash cart away. Janet grabbed her stethoscope and placed it over Sam's heart. Relief coursed through her as it confirmed what the machine was telling them.

"She's back!" Janet said, turning to face Jack. His mouth was tight and his skin was pale, but his eyes were filled with relief…and tears. Without saying a word he moved toward Sam and Janet stepped out of the way.

"Carter?" he asked softly looking down at her. Her face was contorted in pain again and he wondered if could still feel those prods…or if she was having a nightmare. "Carter?" he repeated a little louder cupping her cheek with his hand and running a thumb over her skin.

Sam squeezed her eyes shut tighter, then opened them tentatively, squinting up at the figures above her. Blinking, she focused on the face directly above hers.

"Sir…" her throat was raw and it hurt to say even that one small word. She saw him briefly close his eyes and his mouth moved. It looked like he said, "Thank God," but she couldn't be sure. His eyes met hers and she felt a lump instantly form in her throat.

They heard Janet say something to the nurses and they walked away. After gently squeezing Sam's hand, she also turned away, leaving Sam and Jack alone in the infirmary. She raised the bed to a sitting position and winced as pain lanced through her limbs. Her chest ached fiercely and her head felt like it was going to explode, but she wouldn't complain. She was _alive_.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey Carter." He spoke gently and did not release his hold on her hand.

"Hi, sir." She replied grimacing as the words passed her throbbing throat.

"You had me worried for a second." He tried for light, but knew what had to be said.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was low and raspy and his heart ached for her.

He paused, not sure what he should say. "How're ya feeling?"

She raised her eyebrows in slight amusement and a small, sarcastic smile played across her lips. "Just fine." He stared hard at her and the sarcastic twinkle left her eyes. "It hurts. A lot."

His breath caught when she said the words he knew had been coming. And the way she said them…tired…resigned. He reached behind him, pulling a visitor's chair close to the bed. Sitting down he lightly squeezed her fingers. "You know…you saved our collective asses back there."

She shook her head. "Daniel did it. I had no idea where I was going after that whole 'not from Earth' thing. I just--," he cut her off by holding up the hand that wasn't clutching hers.

"Carter…_you_ thought of it. It was _your_ plan." He stared into her eyes trying to convey his gratitude and relief. Sam conceded with a slight nod of her head.

"Yes, sir." She intoned. He knew she was never going to give herself credit and he wasn't going to push it. Not now, anyway. Another silence fell between them. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. Sam looked at her hand. It was still tangled with his. He followed her gaze and loosened his grip uncertainly, but she grasped his tighter. "Sir…I want to thank you."

Jack's eyes widened in surprise and his eyes crashed into hers. "What?" He shook his head and held up his hand not waiting for a reply. "Carter…I didn't _do_ anything. You saved our butts and you were the one being--," he stopped abruptly, unable to finish the sentence.

Sam shook her head and averted her eyes. "No, sir. You told me that you weren't going to leave without me." She paused, knowing she was on dangerous ground.

"I meant it, Carter." He spoke quietly, sincerely.

"I…That's why I didn't give up, sir. I don't know why…but, I…" she shook her head and bit her lip. Her head throbbed and her chest felt like it was on fire, but she knew that wasn't why her cheeks were burning. "I just…thank you." Sam finished lamely, still not meeting his gaze.

Jack took a deep breath. He was about to go to the one place he was never supposed to go. "Carter…If you hadn't thought of that…plan…when you did…" he paused considering how to phrase his next sentence. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't made it." He spat the last words out as if afraid that once they were verbalized they might come true.

Sam tensed as she realized what he was saying. "You would have made it back sir. You would have told the general what had happened. You would have moved on." She couldn't help the note of regret in her tone.

"No, I wouldn't have." He said suddenly.

"Sir--,"

"I know, Carter." He held up his hand, but she grabbed it in her free one. Pulling it down next to their other joined ones she met his eyes.

"No, sir. You don't." Carter shook her head. "I don't even know."

"You?" he raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Something _you_ don't know?"

"Yes sir." She smiled.

He nodded and looked down at their hands, flipping them slowly front to back. "Sam…" he said it quietly, but for all it was worth he could have shouted it. That one little word held so much and grabbed her attention immediately.

She looked up at him and he sighed. "I'm tired of this." She frowned and he continued. "You almost died out there…and I couldn't save you." His eyes lowered with shame. "Sam…if you had…_died_," He flinched, hating that word. "It would be over. I'd quit. Nothing I could do here would be worth losing you over."

He heard her sharp intake of breath and met her eyes again. They were wide, bright, and that blue color he could get lost in. It was a relief to see that they were no longer dull and grey. With a slightly nervous stir he realized that tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Carter?" he reverted back to her last name, fearing he had gone too far.

"I'm sorry, sir." She blinked hard, trying to make the tears go away. "You wouldn't quit. They need you here."

Jack shook his head again. "I don't know if you've noticed, Carter, but I don't have any _special _abilities. I'm not a crazy strong Jaffa, an amazing archaeologist translator, or a gorgeous major who just happens to be the smartest person ever to live?" Her eyes widened and he realized his slip too late. "Carter, I'm—,"

She held up her hand, cutting him off mid apology. "You think I'm…the smartest person to ever live? Sir, I'm nowhere near there. There are plenty of other…" she trailed off as he started laughing. "Sir?"

'_Leave it to Carter not to notice a compliment about her looks when a compliment about her brain is used into the same sentence.'_ Jack thought idly, still laughing. She was glaring at him, but it wasn't an angry glare…more of a confused one. Then, something clicked. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed to a very attractive pink.

"Oh." She said glancing down, embarrassed. He had said she was gorgeous. Colonel Jack O'Neill had said _she_ was _gorgeous_.

"Don't pretend like you don't know it's true." He joked.

"Sir…I don't think I'm…" she shook her head, letting the sentence trail.

"Carter, I've seen the way other guys look at you…and frankly, sometimes I wish you were less pretty." He shrugged.

"Sir?" she questioned. A thrill went through her when she realized what he meant. "You're…jealous?"

"Yeah, Carter." Jack shrugged again and sat on the bed next to her. He squeezed her hands tightly, then let one go as he reached up and gently grasped her chin. He turned her to face him, so he could look into her eyes. "Jesus, I can't believe I'm doing this. Sam, I know you know that in the past…we both have shown…certain _feelings_ for each other."

She nodded silently, not trusting her voice to remain steady. As much as she had tried to hide it over the years…he always seemed to break through somehow. He always made her feel like it was all worth it. Like every little thing she did counted.

"And I'm tired of hiding it." Jack finished in a rush. He felt like a teenager again. Leave it to Carter to make him regress a few decades. He knew the enormity of what he was saying and honestly didn't care. He had waited seven years…and after Sam coming so close to death…he'd be damned if he was going to wait any longer.

**TBC**

**A/N: Let me know what you think!! Only one more chapter left…******


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Taking a Chance

**Chapter 6: Taking a Chance**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is mine.**

**A/N: Last chapter…so sad. Thank you to everybody who reviewed!! Thank you to everybody who read!! This story was really fun to write and I'm glad you all enjoyed it!**

**Check out my other stories too, if you want! I'll be posting another story later today…so…**

**ENJOY!!**

Sam was caught in his gaze; she couldn't have moved even if she wanted to. His eyes no longer held their usually warm, but cautiously guarded expression. For the third time since she had met him, his eyes were open and raw. She was overwhelmed by the warmth and…love that she saw in them. _'Love?' _ she chastised herself. _'Don't be stupid…he _can't_ love _you_.'_

He was still holding her face gently in his hand. She felt his fingers slip away from her jaw and trail almost absentmindedly down her neck. She suppressed a shiver, not wanting to show how much his touch actually affected her. He brought his hand away from her collar bone and retook her free hand.

"Hiding what, sir?" She opted for playing dumb.

Jack sighed, but didn't break eye contact. This was going to be as hard or as easy as they made it. Personally, he was hoping for easy, but…things were…_complicated_.

"Sam…" he said her name, enjoying the way it played across his tongue. "There is something that I…have to tell you. And knowing that I came so _close_," he squeezed her hands and sadness filled his eyes. "To losing you out there…I don't want to miss my chance."

"Chance for what?" Sam asked; the nervousness and excitement rushing through her veins making her forget to add the 'sir' at the end. She spoke in barely above a whisper.

"My chance to…be honest." He finished after a moment, gauging her reactions.

"Honest?" she frowned wondering if they were talking about the same thing. "When haven't you been honest?"

"Oh, I don't know…" he gave an exaggerated sigh and his eyes moved ceiling-ward in a thinking gesture. Then turning his eyes back to her, an apprehensive amusement in them he continued. "Seven years or so?"

Sam's eyes widened. Now she _really_ didn't know if they were talking about the same thing. "Seven years?" she shook her head slowly never breaking eye contact. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jack gave her a small grin, but his eyes danced with a light she had never seen before. "Since I met you."

"Me?" Sam repeated. His grasp on her hands tightened and his gaze grew more intense; like he could see right into her.

"You." He knew he wasn't making this easy by dancing around his actual point. Even after imagining this moment for years, now that he was actually here…he was nervous.

Sam bit her lip and unconsciously rubbed his hands under her thumbs. She didn't seem to notice, but he sure did. His eyes widened as he watched her try and figure out where he was going.

"Sam." He decided to make it easy for both of them. No more secret looks or fleeting touches. No more song and dance, beating around the bush…no more _hiding_. "Samantha Carter…more than anything on this planet or any others…I love you." His words resounded with such an honesty they seemed to vibrate through her.

Her eyes widened again, dominating her face. There was blatant shock reflected in her irises and her mouth hung slightly open. He wanted nothing more than to pull her to him and kiss her, but…he wouldn't do that. Not unless she felt the same way about him.

Sam let the words sink in; enjoying the way they settled in her mind, over her skin, in her heart. She felt warm and whole. He loved her. For God's sake, he _loved _her. She felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes again and welcomed them. For once, she wasn't crying out of pain or grief…but out of sheer happiness.

"Holy Hannah." She breathed looking into his eyes. He smiled at the saying he often heard her father utter. A slow smiling was tugging at the corners of her mouth and her eyes sparkled with something other than tears. As the smile reached her eyes something inside him stirred. It was the same feeling he had after the whole 'time loop' incident when Daniel asked him about the lack of consequences. She was looking at him in the same manner that he had to her when he remembered the kiss.

Jack waited, his heart pounding in his ears, to either be rejected or accepted. He felt like he was on the edge of some cliff that she and he had been building for seven years and the next words out of her mouth would send him tumbling off. Either way he was going to fall…it was up to her whether or not he hit the ground.

"I love you too…Jack." She smiled as she said his name; shedding their ranks. She knew that she had never spoken truer words. Almost immediately it was like a huge weight that had settled resignedly on her chest was gone. She could breathe easily for the first time in seven years. It felt good.

Jack let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Leaning forward suddenly he gently pressed his lips to hers. They were barely touching, but it was enough to send her heart racing…a fact that was reflected by the fast, sharp beeps on the monitor. Jack smiled into their kiss and deepened it by releasing her hands and tangling his in her hair. Her hands went to his collar, scrunching it in her fists as she relaxed into the long known comfort of his embrace.

After what seemed like hours they broke apart. He leaned his forehead against hers, his upper body resting gently on hers. Reaching a hand under her shirt, she pulled off the wires connecting her to the heart monitor.

"Now we're on even ground." She muttered embarrassedly, tossing the cords aside and flicking the switch to the machine.

"Mmmm." Jack smiled leaning back into a sitting position. "I liked hearing it." His voice was slow, lazy…and he was grinning.

Sam blushed expecting one of his smartass comments. Instead she got something that made her blush deeper and realize just how perfect Jack O'Neill was. "It let me know that you're still alive. It's the best sound in the world."

Sam grinned and untangled her other hand from his shirt. She scooted over, ignoring the pain that spiked through her, to make room for him. He carefully turned himself around and brought his feet up to rest next to hers. He lay back, lifting an arm and wrapping it around her shoulders. She smiled and, after a moment's hesitation, she turned on her side and buried her head in his chest. The hesitation was sparked by the worry that someone would see them, but it didn't matter. Sam had a funny feeling that Janet would make sure everyone would stay out of the infirmary and, as for the cameras…well, they'd be talking to General Hammond soon anyway.

Sam laid a hand on Jack's stomach and flushed when he covered it with his own, stroking her skin with his thumb. She felt…safe in his arms. Warm, safe, and whole…like she _belonged._ _'I do.'_ She realized with a start. _'I belong here…with him.'_

Jack lay looking up at the ceiling, his head tilted so that it leaned on hers. He felt her snuggle deeper into his chest and grinned contentedly. With a start he realized that this is how it would be from now on. No way was he going back to being 'just friends' with her now that…_this_ had happened. He didn't care if he had to retire; this was how it was going to be. His thumb traced circles on her hand and he never thought he would enjoy contact so much.

"Carter or Sam?" he asked suddenly. For some reason, he felt that this was important.

"I like it when you call me Carter." She responded, her voice muffled by his shirt. "But Sam sounds good too." She chuckled. "Sir, you could call me anything you want and I won't care…as long as you're calling me." Sam felt herself blush again. She wasn't used to being this honest…or sappy. But, she knew he wouldn't care.

She felt his head move on top of hers and realized he was nodding in thought. Sam smiled mischievously into his chest and felt her blush grow deeper when she continued. "I'm sure we could find, ah, _situations_…for both."

She felt him freeze under her. Then listened to the deep rumble of laughter in his chest as what she said hit home. "My, oh my, Samantha Carter," he drawled. "This is a side of you I've never seen before."

Jack was surprised that those words had passed prim and proper astrophysicist/soldier Sam Carter's lips. But he wasn't unpleased. Was he imagining it, or could he actually feel her face heating through his shirt? She didn't reply, but he had a feeling she had a sarcastic answer sitting on the tip of her tongue.

"Sir, Jack, or Colonel?" she shot back instead, turning the question on him.

"I believe you put it best when you said, 'I'm sure we could find _situations_ for all of them.'" He said, gently squeezing her shoulders. She chuckled and tightened the grip on his hand. "I love you, Carter." He whispered into her hair, pulling her closer. He felt her sigh contentedly and pull her other hand from her side, cross it over her chest, and capture the hand he had around her shoulders.

"I love you too, Jack. More than anything." She whispered into his chest, but she was sure he heard her.

"I know." He said after a pause.

"So…where do we go from here?" she asked, though she could feel her eyelids growing heavy and her voice was slow with sleep.

"We talk to Hammond. He's been making some not so subtle comments over the years, so I have a, ah, feeling that he…knows." Jack frowned at his lack of explanation. "Not to sound too 'glass is half full,' but I have a feeling that he'll be able to work something out." She nodded slowly. He could feel her breathing begin to even out as smiled. She needed sleep.

Sam felt herself drifting off. His words were as comforting as his presence. They'd make it work. Sam would never let him retire; she couldn't stand being on SG-1 without him. Hell, she couldn't stand being _anywhere_ without him. Especially not now.

She slipped into the most comfortable sleep of her life. She had never felt safer and knew that her usual nightmares would not plague her as long as she was with him. Her last conscious feeling was him tightening his arm around her and kissing the top of her head as he also fell into a much needed sleep.

**The End** **(Or The Beginning…Depending on how you look at it…)**


End file.
